


I do it for you (Part 2 of 2)

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	I do it for you (Part 2 of 2)

**Title:**   I do it for you (Part 2 of 2)  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jensen/Jared, Misha  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:**   493 **  
Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Fireplace

 

~~~~~~~~  


Jensen walked in the door, waving to a co-worker that had dropped him off. He ran his hands over his face before removing his jacket and hanging it in the closet. A card was sitting on the table where he normally leaves his keys, and he smiled as he read it, glancing up the stairs to his apartment’s loft. Toeing his shoes off carelessly, he climbed the stairs slowly, pausing just before taking the step that would let him see into his bedroom.

It was dark, but in the middle of the room, there was Jared, naked, bound and ass bared in the flickering light of the nearby fireplace. Jensen grinned as he sat down on the bed and wrapped a clothed arm around the naked form. “Hey Jar...Happy Anniversary to you too,” he whispered into Jared’s ear (birthday and anniversary, best day ever) before kissing his cheek and playfully smacking his ass.

Jared squirmed, noises muffled by the gag, and Jensen watched as he moved about the room, stripping himself and putting the clothes in the hamper. When he returned to the bed, Jared had stopped wriggling, and Jensen wasted no time grabbing his lube and pressing his fingers inside Jared to stretch him. He covered Jared’s back with kisses, using his other hand to rub soothingly along his back and eventually winding up petting his hair before he slapped on a condom and slid into Jared.

~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)   
  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
